


Homesick

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Homesick

  


  
**A/N:** More fluff for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt: song  
**Word Count:** 200

  


The first time Jayne sees it happen, he has no idea how to make her feel better. Jokes don't work, a game of Tall Card doesn't hold her interest, and it seems like he only makes her feel worse. The others think he's just trying to tease her, not realizing that he remembers how it was the first time _he_ was apart from everything that was familiar to him.

The next time it happens, he feels just as helpless. Except this time, she's more comfortable around him and he listens quietly as she talks of home and family. The conversation always seems to get back around to how much she loves Serenity, as if the ship itself is like a little sister that needs looking after so it doesn't get into too much trouble. Kaylee pats the bulkhead fondly. "She's a beauty, ain't she?"

Jayne suddenly remembers the old guitar stashed under his bed, and retrieves it before he has time to think about it. Kaylee's eyes, puffy from crying, widen in delighted surprise when he sits down with it, playing the opening chords of a song. Her hair is a mess.

_"She's a beauty, ain't she?"_

Yes, she is.

__


End file.
